Love Is Insanity
by VioletDawn00
Summary: It is said a house divided upon itself will not stand... so let's see how long it takes your precious DWMA to crumble. For how can you fight those who are both friend and foe? KidxOC, TsuStar, SoMa, with hints of KimxOx and SteinxMarie


_This is a sequel to "The DSM?" However you definitely don't need to read it to at least understand this fic. Actually I would advise not reading it if you haven't already. I've since taken a writer's craft course and looking back I realize the plot fell apart and I didn't convey what was happening very clearly. So I'm hoping to redeem myself by making this one better, enjoy!_

**Love Is Insanity**

**Chapter 1**

Rain pounded violently against the darkened streets of London, stirring up and enhancing each and every scent that lingered in the air. Very few people were out at this time, the sun having long set below the horizon. One young girl happened to be walking down the sidewalk and remained unaware of the presence tracking her every move. It's large and ominous shadow mimicking her every step. The wind howled and booming thunder could be heard in the distance, serving as the fuel quickening her pace. A splash of feet in the rain that was out of pace with her own drew her attention behind her yet nothing could be seen. The flitting form of a shadow appeared from the depths of an alley and by her own human curiosity she was compelled forward towards it.

Drawn in like a moth to a light she followed it all the way down to the end of the alleyway. A sense of relief washed over her when she found nothing, coming to the conclusion that she had in fact imagined the situation. With the speed of the lightning flash overhead, the relief evaporated to be replaced by such a surge of fear she felt paralyzed. The hair on her neck and arms stood straight up as she cautiously turned her head, the same curiosity controlling her once again. Something that could easily be written off as a twisted creature lurked behind her. They stared each other down for what felt like an eternity as she took in it's features. It looked as if it had been human though it's body began to rot, the ends of it's extremities fading to black and dark holes where it's eyes had once been.

Watching as it's arm raised, black fingernails extending into razor sharp claws, the girl desperately tried to force herself to move out of the way. Her legs felt cemented to the cold ground of the alley and she could do nothing but close her eyes and wait for the blow to come. The sounds of quick footsteps and something akin to the sound of clashing metal reached her ears, prompting her to open her eyes. In front of her stood a figure clad in a dark cloak, katana raised and blocking the creatures claws.

"W-Who are you?"

Her question went unanswered as a battle sprung to life right in front of her. The creature swung at the figure but was again stopped by the blade. A sickening sound of tearing flesh pierced through the pounding of the rain as a second entity tore itself from the original creatures back.

"Oh my god..." the girl dropped to her knees in shock and disgust.

Meanwhile the second creature crept around to the side of the fighter while the original kept pressure on the katana. However just as the second went to pounce, the blade lit up in a vibrant green and shifted into a whip-blade, wrapping it's individually hooked blades around the original's arm. Flinging it into the path of the second, the attack it had aimed at the katana-wielding figure was inflicted upon the being it crawled out from. The first being dissolved into a dark red soul and the second stumbled before dissolving as well, the remaining figure now seen on the other side holding the once again katana.

"How did he..."

"Are you okay?"

"AH!"

The girl scrambled to get away but stopped when she noticed something familiar on the cloak. A childish looking rendition of a skull clasped the dark fabric together around the neck area. Reaching up, they pulled the hood down, finally revealing their face.

"It's all right now miss, you see, I'm a meister from Death Weapon Meister Academy."

* * *

"I can't believe it's almost been two years since we defeated Asura."

"Tell me about it." Dawn laughed. "It seems like ages ago."

The group sat in class half moon, eagerly counting down the seconds until class finished for the day.

"Class isn't over yet so quiet down."

"Yes Mr. Hayashi sir!"

Life had been progressing steadily for the group of weapons and meisters in class half moon. All had made excellent progress in not only the area of soul studies but in technical skills as well. Blackstar had even started getting well above passing grades on his written tests, though still no where near Maka's level of knowledge.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day.

"Dawn Law and Levi Murray please stay behind for a moment, I'd like to speak with you."

"Yes, Mr. Hayashi?" Dawn's expression revealed her confusion though it was lost on the young teacher. Levi stood silently beside her as the rest of the students filed out of the room.

"I trust your mission went well?"

"Yes sir, we acquired the target without any issues."

"Good work you two." he smiled kindly at them before ushering them out of the room. "Now I have lots of work to do, you should go hand in your mission reports to Lord Death."

Ever since the battle against Asura, there has been a consistently high level of kishin egg souls roaming the world, leaving Lord Death unable to keep tabs on all the students on missions as many were out at any given time to combat the rising numbers. Thus, students have been required to write reports detailing the specifics of their missions.

"I see. So it was a dual-souled kishin then?"

"Yes sir." Levi spoke for a change. "Once it had pinned us the second detached to attack."

"The level of damages?"

Dawn stepped forward, grinning. "None Death. I'm pleased to announce not even a single wall was knocked out of place."

This elicited a laugh out of the reaper.

"I can always count on you two to do the job without inflicting any unnecessary damage upon the town. Unlike some people."

"Yeah, Blackstar's grades and success rate may have improved but he still levels the place."

This time all three shared a laugh.

"Well if that's all, I should go check up on Kei. He'll be expecting me home soon."

"Okay Levi, see you tomorrow!" Dawn waved cheerily but all signs of her usual carefree attitude faded once he passed out of sight. "So how is the kishin situation?"

An air of unease had been sweeping over the meisters in the academy, especially the ones with higher soul perception abilities. Maka, Dawn and Kid being prime examples. They could all sense it, the in distinct pressure of something akin to insanity creeping in from afar, the slowly rising number of kishin egg souls serving to fuel their concern.

"It's fine, it's only regular for periods of increased activity to occur." he waved it off, brushing off her enquiry as always.

It was a disgruntled and annoyed Dawn that walked out of the academy that day. Unlike Maka, who could activate her soul perception, Dawn was unable to "turn it off". 24 hours a day, 7 days a week she felt the pressure, testing her from all sides as if searching discreetly for a weak point. Her shoulders stiff and paces quick, she knew of only one place to go.

When she knocked on the sturdy door of the gallows mansion, the sound echoed throughout the halls. Concern replaced her frustration and when she tried the doorknob she found the door had not been shut properly to begin with. Visions of when her own home had been broken into flooded her mind and her palms began to sweat.

"Come on, this is nothing. You are an accomplished meister and Kid even more so. This is probably nothing." she whispered to herself, and gained enough confidence back to take a cautious step into the darkened entryway.

...

All in one fluid motion a once suppressed soul wavelength flared to life and she was thrown against the nearest wall, the cool metal of a weapon pressed to her throat.

**Author's Note:**** Yeah I know it's short but I want to end Chapter 1 here. Did you guess who the first figure was correctly? **

**And what I REALLY want to know, is your predictions for where this is going. Seriously, it would make my day.**

**Hiatus is over, and now here comes the original sequel tearing away from the anime plot! Yay! (I hated The DSM)**

**~Vi**


End file.
